Der sprechende Hut
by JaneDoe83
Summary: Deutsche Version meiner Geschichte "The Sorting Hat". Sherlock kommt als neuer Schüler nach Hogwarts. Er denkt daran, was alles passiert ist seitdem er den ersten Brief erhalten hat. In welches Haus wird der sprechende Hut Sherlock stecken?


Das war es also. Das war Hogwarts.

Sherlock näherte sich zusammen mit einer Gruppe neuer Schüler dem riesigen Eingangsportal und blickte hinauf zu den vielen Türmen des Schlosses. Es war real.

Als er im Sommer den ersten Brief bekommen hatte, hatten er und sein Bruder Mycroft noch geglaubt, es wäre nur ein böser Streich des Schlägertrupps aus ihrer Schule gewesen. Zugegeben, ein ziemlich beeindruckender Streich… Sie hatten beschlossen, ihre Eltern nicht weiter damit zu beunruhigen, doch es kamen einfach immer mehr Briefe. Sobald diese Briefe dann auch noch von Eulen geliefert wurden, konnten die Brüder es nicht länger vor ihnen verbergen. Und ganz ehrlich, die Schulschläger waren nun wirklich nicht schlau genug, um Eulen das Briefeaustragen beizubringen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Sherlock kurz den Verdacht gehabt, Mycroft hätte das alles ausgeheckt. Allerdings war es auch offensichtlich, dass Mycroft ziemlich enttäuscht darüber war, dass er selbst nicht auch so einen Brief bekommen hatte. Aber das würde er natürlich niemals zugeben.

Seine Eltern waren sehr beunruhigt gewesen, als Sherlock ihnen schließlich von seiner neuen Schule erzählt hatte. Letztendlich hatten sie jedoch eingewilligt, die Anweisungen in den Briefen zu befolgen und fuhren mit Sherlock nach London, um diese sogenannte Winkelgasse zu suchen. Dass seine Eltern selbst einen erschreckenden Brief erhalten hatten, der angefangen hatte zu qualmen und sie zu beschimpfen, könnte bei dieser Entscheidung durchaus eine wichtige Rolle gespielt haben.

Auf dem Weg zu dieser ominösen Winkelgasse hätten seine Eltern dann auch beinahe den Pub übersehen, der in dem Brief beschrieben worden war. Sie schwörten, dass sie das Gebäude nie bemerkt hätten, wenn Sherlock sie nicht darauf aufmerksam gemacht hätte.

Sherlock hatte sich schon darauf gefreut, endlich Menschen kennenzulernen, die wie er waren, doch hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Hexen und Zauberer sich nicht sonderlich von anderen Menschen unterschieden. Trotz all der Dinge, die sie anstellen konnten, waren die meisten von ihnen doch genauso unwissend und öde wie Leute, die nicht zaubern konnten.

Die neuen Schüler traten mittlerweile durch das Hauptportal von Hogwarts und wurden von einer älteren, streng dreinblickenden Hexe namens Professor McGonagall begrüßt. Sherlock hörte ihr gar nicht richtig zu, sondern dachte daran, wie ihn seine Eltern an diesem Morgen zum Bahnhof King's Cross gebracht hatten. Er hatte schnell herausbekommen, wie man zum Gleis 9 ¾ kam, von dem sein Zug, der Hogwarts Express, abfahren sollte.

Obwohl er bereits beobachtet hatte, wie mehrere Leute direkt in eine Absperrung gelaufen und sich kurz darauf in Luft aufgelöst hatten, schien das wieder einmal niemandem sonst aufgefallen zu sein. Nachdem er sich von seinen Eltern verabschiedet hatte, hatte er sich allein aufgemacht, den anderen Zauberern zu folgen.

Auf dem Weg dorthin hatte er seinen Gepäckwagen absichtlich gegen den Wagen eines Mädchens mit einer braunen Lockenmähne gestoßen. Sie hatte bei ihren Eltern gestanden und ganz offensichtlich auch nach dem Weg zu diesem geheimnisvollen Gleis gesucht. Sie hatte sich überrascht umgedreht und Sherlock hatte sich bei ihr entschuldigt. Dabei hatte er ihr zugezwinkert und war schließlich weiter auf die Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10 zugelaufen. Kurz nachdem Sherlock Gleis 9 ¾ erreicht hatte, hatte auch das Mädchen die Absperrung durchquert. Er musste zugeben, dass sie den Hinweis ziemlich schnell verstanden hatte.

Das Mädchen hatte ihm gesagt, ihr Name sei Hermine und hatte ihm für seine Hilfe gedankt. Sie war ganz begeistert gewesen von dieser Welt, in die sie nun alle eintauchen würden und hatte gar nicht mehr aufgehört, zu reden. Mit einem einzigen Blick hatte Sherlock erkannt, dass sie für ihn schwärmte und hatte beschlossen, nett zu ihr zu sein… naja, so nett wie Sherlock eben zu anderen Menschen sein konnte. Er hatte schon lange herausgefunden, dass es ganz praktisch sein konnte, wenn andere einen anhimmelten. Sie waren dann zum Beispiel viel schneller bereit, ihm einen Gefallen zu tun.

Hermine hatte sofort angefangen, ihm alles zu erzählen, was sie über Hogwarts, die vier Schulhäuser und ihre Geschichte wusste. Bislang hatte sich Sherlock noch nicht darum gekümmert, etwas über seine neue Schule in Erfahrung zu bringen. Er hatte andere Dinge im Kopf gehabt, wichtigere Dinge natürlich.

Professor McGonagall hatte ihre Begrüßung mittlerweile beendet und führte sie durch eine weitere hohe Tür in eine große Halle. Dort standen vier lange Tische, die wahrscheinlich die vier Häuser repräsentierten. Daran saßen bereits viele Schüler, die gespannt auf die Neuankömmlinge warteten. Sherlock erkannte unter ihnen auch ein paar Geister. In der Luft schwebten Kerzen und als er nach oben sah, bemerkte Sherlock, dass er den Nachthimmel durch das Dach der Halle sehen konnte. Am anderen Ende des Raumes stand ein weiterer Tisch, an dem seine neuen Lehrer saßen. Der Schuldirektor, Professor Albus Dumbledore war von beeindruckender Gestalt und hatte strahlend blaue Augen, mit denen er die neuen Schüler freundlich betrachtete als sie näherkamen. Sherlock konnte nicht anders und staunte über alles,was er hier sah.

Man teilte ihnen mit, dass sie bald erfahren würden, in welches der vier Häuser von Hogwarts sie gehörten. Diese Auswahl sollte doch tatsächlich ein sprechender Hut übernehmen. Ein ziemlich schäbiger und alter Hut, nebenbei bemerkt. Bevor die Auswahl jedoch endlich begann, stimmte der Hut ein Lied an… ein sehr langes Lied.

In der Zwischenzeit erinnerte sich Sherlock an die Fahrt im Hogwarts Express. Er hatte Hermine aus den Augen verloren, mit voller Absicht um ehrlich zu sein, da ihm ihr endloses Gerede allmählich auf die Nerven gegangen war. Er hatte einen Platz in einem Abteil gefunden, in dem bereits einige Jungen saßen, die auch ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts vor sich hatten. Keiner von ihnen schien aus einer Zaubererfamilie zu stammen, denn sie hatten bald angefangen, sich zu fragen, was sie in Hogwarts wohl erwarten würde. Sherlock gegenüber hatte ein Junge gesessen, der die meiste Zeit genauso geschwiegen hatte wie Sherlock selbst. Das hatte Sherlocks Interesse geweckt, da dieser Junge, im Gegensatz zu den anderen im Abteil, es geschafft hatte, so gut wie nichts über sich selbst zu offenbaren.

Schließlich hatte einer der anderen Jungen gefragt: „Und was ist mit dir Jim… Jim ist doch richtig, oder? In welches Haus willst du?"

„Slytherin natürlich", hatte der Junge gegenüber Sherlock ohne zu zögern geantwortet.

Die anderen Jungen hatten sich verwundert angeschaut. Sie hatten sich gerade erst geeinigt, dass sie besser nicht nach Slytherin kommen wollten, da sie schon so viele düstere Gerüchte darüber gehört hatten.

„Alle in meiner Familie waren Slytherins, also werde ich wahrscheinlich auch einer werden", hatte Jim hinzugefügt.

„Dann bist du also aus einer Zaubererfamilie?", hatte der andere Junge gefragt.

„Natürlich bin ich das. Absolut reinbütig übrigens", hatte Jim geantwortet.

„Nein, bist du nicht", hatte Sherlock nur erwidert.

„Wie kannst du…", war Jim aufgefahren, doch Sherlock hatte ihn sofort unterbrochen: „Alles, was ich bis jetzt erfahren habe, sagt mir, dass Jim ein viel zu simpler Name für den Sohn einer alten, reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie ist. Und wärst du wirklich in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen, wärst du vorhin etwas vorsichtiger gewesen mit diesen Bertie Botts Bohnen… Und du hättest ganz sicher einige dieser blöden Fehler verbessert, die die anderen gemacht haben, als sie über Hogwarts sprachen. Es heißt Hufflepuff, nicht Snufflepuff."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Du bist genauso wenig aus einer magischen Familie wie ich", hatte Jim erwidert und kümmerte sich überhaupt nicht um die anderen, die schockiert darüber waren, dass er sie einfach angelogen hatte.

„Ich habe meine Quellen", hatte Sherlock ruhig geantwortet. In diesem Moment hatten sich die beiden einen Blick zugeworfen, der alles klar gemacht hatte: Von jetzt an würden sie Feinde sein, Erzfeinde genauer gesagt. Und Sherlock würde definitiv nicht nach Slytherin gehen.

In der großen Halle hatten sie bereits mit der Auswahl begonnen und die ersten Schüler hatten ihren Platz an den Tischen ihres Schulhauses gefunden. Gerade jetzt erhob sich Hermine von dem Hocker, auf dem sie nacheinander für die Auswahl Platz nehmen mussten. Sie war jetzt eine Gryffindor und wurde von den anderen Schülern des Hauses jubelnd empfangen.

Als Sherlock endlich an der Reihe war und sich auf den kleinen Hocker setzte, zog er neugierig den sprechenden Hut auf. Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf: „Na, was haben wir denn hier? Ooooh, sehr beeindruckend. Wirklich beeindruckend. Sehr große Intelligenz, perfekt für Ravenclaw. Doch Moment. Auch viel Ehrgeiz und Selbstbewusstsein, ein Hang, andere Menschen zu seinem Vorteil auszunutzen. Slytherin könnte besser sein…"

„Auf keinen Fall", dachte Sherlock, der ziemlich verärgert darüber war, dass irgendjemand oder irgendetwas in seinem Kopf herumkramte.

„Bist du sicher? Du könntest Großartiges in Slytherin leisten", sagte die Stimme.

„Dafür brauche ich Slytherin nicht", erwiderte Sherlock trocken. „Was ist mit diesem anderen Haus, Ravenclaw…"

„Na gut, in Ordnung, dann eben Ravenclaw!" rief der Hut laut.

...

„John… John, wach auf! Du murmelst im Schlaf, das stört!"

John Watson schreckte aus seinem Traum hoch. „Was ist? Was ist passiert?"

„Ich mag mich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt haben, dass du ständig einschläfst, obwohl wir eigentlich an einem Fall arbeiten, aber du störst gerade wirklich", sagte Sherlock. Er stand im Raum und betrachtete das Wandstück über dem Kamin, an das er mehrere Notizen und Bilder geheftet hatte.

John lag hinter ihm auf dem Sofa, wo er vor einigen Stunden eingeschlafen sein musste, nachdem er mehr als 24 Stunden wach gewesen war. Sherlock hatte sich nicht einmal umgedreht, um mit ihm zu reden.

„Entschuldige, seltsamer Traum", sagte John. Er stand auf und ging in die Küche, um Tee zu machen.

Nach einer Weile fragte Sherlock ohne den Blick von der Wand zu nehmen: „Wieder Afghanistan?"

„Entschuldige, was?" fragte John, der wartete, dass das Wasser kochte.

„Dein Traum. Wieder Afghanistan?", wiederholte Sherlock.

„Nein, diesmal nicht", antwortete John. Nachdem er einige Sekunden gezögert hatte, fuhr er fort: „Hast du schon mal von Harry Potter gehört?"

„Nein, weshalb? Hat er mit unserem Fall zu tun?", fragte Sherlock und in seiner Stimme klang kaum der geringste Hauch an Interesse mit.

John blickte vom Teekessel auf. Warum hatte er überhaupt gefragt. „Vergiss es."


End file.
